Caught in a Tight Spot
by The Random Coyote
Summary: Sonic and Amy get captured during a fight with Eggman. And their prison is a little too close for comfort. While they are trapped chest the chest, they both undergo a heart to heart. This Two-shot fic features Sonamy fluff. Basically anything romantic and pg that can happen between two hedgehogs caught in a tight place. Rated T for mentions of strippers .read at your own risk.


AN: This story is loosely based on Clumsy Clicker's "Too Close For Comfort" DANNY PHANTOM fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Any of these Sonic Char.s I don't own Tylor Swift's "15" and I don't own any of the stores mentioned here. (there that should satisfy you guys)

The morning had finally come. The morning that Amy Rose turned 15. While humming Tylor Swift's "15", the 15 year old locked the front door to her house. She energetically skipped off her front porch, grabbing a rose from her garden. She placed it in her casual pink blazer like a bootenener. A lot had changed since she was 13. She traded her red dress and boots for a red plated dress and a green bandana around her neck. That was usually her normal out-fit now that she was older. But since today was a special day she decided to add her hand made blazer to the mix.

And now that she was older, she was curvy. Much curvier then when she was a little 13year old. Nothing to drool over, considering her petit frame, but still. She was pretty, mature, and fancy free.

"Sonic!" But some things never change.

Sonic, who was 17 and still a growing boy, changed very little. He still ran around wearing nothing but shoes, gloves, and a smile. However, he took upon himself a single diamond piecing in his right ear. He was still the hero of Mobius and as cocky as ever.

Both ears perked at hearing his name. And the voice that squealed it. He turned his head to see her coming fast. Before he could fully hike his leg to bolt, Amy wrapped her arms around his neck. I wasn't a completely chocking embrace, luckily. Sonic didn't seem to be in too much discomfort. Over the years he'd grown accustom to Amy's quirks. To the point where it would feel wrong if she didn't glomp him at least once a week.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forget that you don't like getting crushing hugs." Amy released him. She sheepishly put her hands behind her back.

"Cough, cough! That's okay." He said hoarsely. "You're getting better about not strangling me. Cough!" Sonic wiped his mouth on the back of gloved hand.

"So Sonic." Amy folded her arms around his bicep in a sort of arm hug. "Guess what today is?" Sonic's ears wiggled a little and turned away.

"Actually Amy, I have to go. Don't follow me, okay?" The Blue Blur tried to take off, but Amy held fast.

"Wait, Sonic!" Her face looked hurt.

_Oh no. She's going to make this hard on me_.

"Today's—"

"I can't do anything with you today Amy." His voice was gentle.

"But—" Oh no her eyes just got big.

"Hey guys." Amy and Sonic turned their attention to Tails and Knuckles approaching. They too, had not changed very much. Tails was currently going through a growth spurt (to the point where he was almost as tall as Sonic), and Knuckles had some pretty impressive mussels.

"Hey Sonic you ready to hit it?" Tails hiked his thumb to the way he came.

"Yeah, that chaos emerald isn't going to steal itself." Knuckles gestured with a large wave of is hand for Sonic to join them.

Sonic faced the girl who had yet to loosen her grip.

"I was going to go steal Eggman's Chaos emerald today."

"But… you can steal his emerald any old day."

"No, I can't." He said sternly. He managed to awkwardly peel her iron fingers off his arm.

Amy still sported a hopeful grin.

"But it's—"

"No Amy!" He looked her right in the eye. The birthday girl's emerald orbs shifted between his grass green ones. Each eye read seriousness. Amy licked her lips.

"Okay," She backed up. "That's fine I'll uh… I'll uh, see you later then."

Her hero turned around giving her a great view of his well-groomed quills. She had to look away. Her teeth grit slightly at the thought that she wouldn't get to see those quills for the rest of her special day. Without another word she ran out of sight.

Sonic approached his two brothers.

"That was a little harsh don't you think." Tails murmured. He cocked an eye brow.

"What was I supposed to say Tails. Oh hi Amy. What's that? You want to come with us to pick out your birthday presents? Yes, do join us."

"Don't belittle me." The kitsune playfully punched his brother's shoulder. "But seriously, she looked really upset. You better get her a good present."

"Oh don't worry, I plan to." The cocky hedgehog took from behind his quills a fat stack of George Washingtons. He ran his thumb over the edges grinning like a loonitic.

Knuckles blinked at Sonic's sudden materialization of a grip of ones.

"Where'd you get those? You mug a stripper?" Tails turned bright red. He flew both hand to his mouth to keep a fit of laughter from escaping. But Sonic looked unamused.

"Of course not, Sonic the Hedgehog would never mug anybody." He put the money back behind his hair. "Now let's go to the mall."

They gripped his wrist and he gripped theirs.

Sonic hiked his leg and left behind a steak of blue.

Amy walked down the busy side walk. Her clenched fists were shoved into the pockets of her blazer. She would have to find something else to do on her birthday. Sonic obviously didn't want to hang out today, and she learned to give him his space when he needed it. But this was different. The way he looked at her… the way he refused her presence was so… harsh. It hurt her. _Perhaps Sonic doesn't want to hang out with me at all._

The thought made her falter in her steps, but she continued to walk. Her eyes felt sore, like a round of tears could flow at any moment.

_There was no way that was true thought, right? _She called herself his girlfriend for the longest time. _He's just shy and eventually he'll recognize his true feelings for me, _she always told herself. With those thoughts, her disappointment would turn into reappointment, and she would continue on her merry way. Without a sliver of a doubt. But now, she had her doubts and fears. Fears on the possibility that she might have wasted two years on pursuing a dream that would never materialize. That c_oul_d never materialize.

Her wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. Suddenly the idea seemed like a joke in itself. After a large amount of time of pursuing someone, they just suddenly fall quill over heals for her? Just because she believed he would? It also seemed pretty foolish, that anyone would fall for someone who stalked and smothered them, with well meaning, but insufferable admiration.

_Sonic will never love me_, decided Amy. The water works flowed freely and silently. _His heart wasn't made for me… and… I…I can't smother him anymore._

"Did you guys see that?" Sonic, who had just stopped running, was now doing an antsy dance. "I totally jumped over that mail man. He didn't even see me coming." He shook his hands wildly like he was trying to shake the adrenalin out of his system.

"Yes." Tails dusted himself off. "It was so amazing how we nearly died 24 times in 43 seconds." He looked at sonic with half lidded eyes. Sonic rolled his.

"Whatever, Come on guys." He strutted ahead of them. They entered the Station Square Mall. "Let's find our favorite gal a present or two."

The splendor of entering a mall never gets old. Upon entering the building they were met by a rush of tangled aromas. The sky lights gave the faux plants and white tiles a delightful yellow glow. It was only slightly crowed. Good news for the speedy hero. Less to bob and weave from.

"Well,let the hunt began." Knuckles rubbed his hands together.

Each window they passed presented the trio with things the birthday girl might like. Stores like Charming Charlie, Claire's, Hot Topic. All these stories sold Amy's taste in merchandise. And even though Knuckles and Tails managed to get her a thing or two from these stores, Sonic still was empty handed.

"Come ON Sonic. You know she'll love anything you get her." Tails ripped a bite out of his corn dog.

"Yeah but…" He shoved the last bit of his corn dog into his mouth. " But I want to get her something with a little more 'umph' to it you know." Swallow.

Knuckles and tails threw their remaining food away before they rejoined Sonic in searching for the gift.

"What did you have in mind?" Asked Knuckles.

"Jewelry, a necklace maybe. But it can't just be any necklace. It has to have class. It has to be unique. It has to be… LIKE THAT!"

Sonic pressed his face in the nearest display window. He didn't care that his smiling face and palms were messing up the glass. Or that his breath fogged and re-fogged the window when he breathed. All he could do was gap at the trinket. It was a deep ruby gem hugged by a loop clamp on a clean silver chain. So simple yet so beautiful.

"Like Amy." He whispered to himself.

In a blur, he threw open the door to the store. And after about 30 seconds ran out holding something in his hands.

Knuckles blinked "Did you just buy something?"

"Yeah." He opened his hand. In his gloved palms there was a velvet box. He opened it revealing the perfect gift to his two friends.

"I have to admit, that's a pretty good present." Admitted  
Tails.

"Yeah," He pressed the fuzzy box between his head quills. "I'm glad I got to it before someone else did."

"Ah, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you , rodent!"

A chill ran down Sonic's spine and his fur prickled. The Sonic Hero's turned around and saw a perfect sieloet of Eggman in his hover craft against the sky lights.

"You have the worst timing in the world Egghead!" Sonic Smirked as he and his brothers crouched in a typical stance.

The scientist smirked as well. He twisted his mustache between his fingers as he spoke.

"Perhaps, but like you Sonic, I'm impatient. I saw you go into the mall and just couldn't wait to test out…" He pressed a button on a remote control. "My latest creation."

"You know, I thought that at the beginning of the sentence he was going to end up saying something like. 'your going to meet your doom' but then I got bored."

Suddenlly, the ground begain to shake. Eggmans robot burst from a wall in the mall. People screamed a ran for cover. The dust cleared to reveal a 20 foot bot.

Sonic cocked a brow. This bot didn't look particularly special from the other bots he and his crew faced in the past. With the basic egg shape and hulking arms and legs and all. _And that was ever the more reason to distrust it._

But those were not Knuckles' thoughts. His thoughts were more along the lines of _yay I got something to punch._

"We don't have time for your stupid robots Eggman!" He launched towards it with his fist pulled back. Tails and Sonic were too late to caution him of the bot's possible dangers.

PUNCH!

Knuckles was knocked so far away that when he landed in a water fountain all Sonic and Tails could hear was a faint splash.

"Now Wind Taker." Eggman pointed epically towards Sonic. "Get me that hedgehog!"

No amount of shopping would heal her wounded heart, but it was all she could think of to cheer herself up.

Splash!

Amy turned her attention to the water fountain near her. A shaky spiked hand pulled itself out of the water. Knuckles gasped and sputtered.

"Knuckles?!" Amy helped her friend out of the water.

"A-amy?" The echidna shook his head to clear away the stars. The young lady didn't waste time bringing his arm around her neck and hoisting the muscular teen out of the water. Amy Rose became suddenly over whelmed with the screams of the humans around her. She peered over in the direction where everyone was running from. She saw her hero hopping to and fro, dodging the fists of Eggman's prototype.

Upon seeing Sonic fighting Eggman, something sparked inside her. An insane violent spark. Shopping might not make her feel better, but beating the yoke out of the villain that takes up all of her hero's time just might.

Without breaking her psychotic stare, she took Knuckles' arm from around her neck. She let him fall and splash back in to the fountain. The PIKO PIKO hammer appeared in her hand. With all her might she ran to the robot.

Sonic dodged another swipe but it hit Tails. The 10 year old landed in an unconscious heap.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled. Furious emerald eyes burned towards the mad scientist.

_This fight has been more trouble than its worth. _

"It's been fun Egghead, but I'm afraid I'll have to cut our visit short I've got a package to deliver."

He crouched. He crouched just when he was parallel with the oncoming Amy. She bent her knees also.

In order to see the following events more clearly, let's view then in slow-mo shall we:

A pair of red sneakers leaped off the ground just as a red pair of boots did. Amy brought the hammer behind her head. Sonic brought his fist in front of himself. Both flew through the air. Both ready to destroy the bot. That is until Sonic blinked and turned to look at the pink in his peripheral vision. Amy did the same. Her murderous flame suddenly was snuffed out.

"Amy?" Sonic said in a deep slow motion like voice.

Without warning, and apparently not under the effects of our slow- mo –giz-mo, dropped to all fours. It's head lifted like the cap on a tube of tooth paste and…

Turn off Slom –mo:

Sucked both hedgehogs into the belly of the steel beast.

AN: I actually started this about a year ago when I first got my fanfiction. I hope you all liked it. I'm looking forward to getting constructive feedback. I have many ideas. Ill give you a few and you can tell me which one you want to write first or if you want to give me some ideas id like that to.

Idea one: basically the plot to the movie treasure planet, but with the characters replaced my Knuckles Finitevus, and the Destructix. Jim being Knuckles and Silver being Finitevus. Somethings in my story would be different in order to keep them I character. (those who don't know who Finitevus is look him up on the mobian wiki)

Idea two: A series of one shots featuring the sonic universe's most unlikely yet likely couples. Basically fluff crack couples.

Idea tree: a series one shots featuring Destructix moments. Mostly humor.

Idea four: Sonic gets captured by Eggman as a werehog. A sonic torture fic basically.

So yeah those are my ideas

My talent comes from the Lord my ability to spell comes from the devil. Thank God for spell check.

Sault!


End file.
